


Run - Phan

by get_up_danny_boy



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, angsty, dnp, in some parts, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_up_danny_boy/pseuds/get_up_danny_boy
Summary: This is a Phanfiction set in a Zombie Apocalypse. If you are in the mood for some heavy angst, do read this.





	1. Chapter One.

Phil stared out the window as trees rapidly passed by. He sat in the passenger seat of the car while Dan drove. They’d been quiet; barely talking since this happened. They just survived. Who knows how long they’ve been on the run? Weeks? Months? The image of scattered bodies, abandoned homes and cars, the smell of flesh rotting, the screams of people being eaten alive: That was all normal now.   
Phil tapped on the arm rest with his fingers for a bit before letting out a long sigh. Dan snorted and took a quick glance at Phil then back at the road.   
“What’s up?” Dan asked with his eyes fixed on what’s in front of him.   
Phil looked at Dan quizzically. “What do you mean ‘what’s up’? Do you not see what’s happening?” He unusually snapped back.   
Dan frowned and looked at Phil glowingly with an eyebrow raised. “I do see what’s happening, Phil” Dan replied still looking at Phil.   
Phil rolled his eyes then looked at his shoes “Then don’t ask stupid questions”   
Dan’s mouth opened in astonishment and scoffed “Are you actually?” He paused in disbelief “Are we actually fighting? In this type of situation? Where fighting will get us killed?”   
Phil kept quiet. Dan was right: They shouldn’t be fighting. There wasn’t time for fighting anyways. He felt Dan’s eyes still on him. “I’m sorry” he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He turned to Dan who had his lips pursed.   
Dan nodded “Okay” He said and turned back to the road, only to directly swerve the car to the right to avoid hitting one of those things. “Shit!” Dan yelped as the car drifted. He turned the wheel trying to readjust the car but failed causing it to plough through the guardrail and fall 50 feet onto the rocks below. 

It’s front end crumpled with the force of the impact. The windshield imploded, showering the insides with deadly slivers of glass. Both the driving wheel and the dashboard compacted into one mangled mess. The rear side passenger door violently tore free from its hinges and the two front wheels were sent spinning into the wilderness.   
The metal of the car groaned like a final cry of a wounded animal and shuddered once before it fell slowly onto his side.   
After that, it was silent for a while. 

Dan knew he was lucky to be alive when he woke up. The drop alone should have killed him. It should’ve liquified his insides because it was equivalent to jumping off a five story building. His chances of survival was nothing; yet, there he was: His face pressed against the airbag, with his body firmly strapped to the seat with nothing worse than cuts and scrapes from the fall.   
How long has he been out?   
His head jerked towards Phil. “Phil?” Dan whispered shaking him. His breathing quickened when Phil didn’t respond. “Phil!” he yelled this time. Nothing. 

Dan could smell smoke; an oily taste hung in the air. He grappled with the airbag and managed to push it to one side. The car was filling with dark fumes that burnt his throat and caused his eyes to water. Dan understood his time was limited, the smoke could kill him as surely as the fall. They had to get out. 

He wasted precious seconds struggling with the door handle before realising in his shocked state that the car was pinned down on its side.   
Dan scrambled to the other side of the car, but something yanked him back. His seat belt was still attached. He searched for the latch. 

The engine caught fire. Small flickers of yellow flame appeared from the twisted metal. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” he repeatedly said as his eyes darted between the flames, Phil, and the seat belt latch. 

He began to cough from the smoke inhalation, each lung full now burning at his insides. His eyes were red raw and streaming uncontrollably as he fumbled with the latch. He unbuckled the seat belt and quickly undid Phil’s. His heart was racing as a rush of hot air and fire spread to engulf the roof of the car. The heat soon became intolerable. 

He leaned over Phil and opened the passenger door. Dan kicked himself out of the driver’s seat, coughing violently as he went. Small drops of fire started to fall through the roof, burning into his face, his hair and his hands.   
He started to feel weak and nauseous, he could feel his body beginning to slow down. Deep down inside he know he was losing consciousness. His brain was being starved of oxygen and was in danger of passing out. If he did, he and Phil would definitely die.

With a supreme effort of will, Dan lifted himself out from the passenger door. He pulled Phil out of the car. Dan coughed and spluttered on the ground until he could draw a single breath and his vision cleared sufficiently. 

They weren’t out of danger yet. If the fire hit the patrol tank, the whole car would explode and could still snuff out their existence. Dan had to move himself and Phil further away from the blast radius.   
Dan struggled back on his feet, worrying he might fall back over. He placed Phil’s arm around his neck and began walking as fast as his weary legs could take him. 

A great ball of orange flame erupted from the car sending fragments of hot metal shooting hundreds of feet in the air. Thankfully, Dan and Phil were far enough so the heat wouldn’t have flung them like rag dolls, and they wouldn’t have been burnt to crisp. 

The car continued to burn for a while sending clouds of thick black smoke up into the sky. Occasionally, something would crack or pop. Dan’s legs gave out causing him to collapse to the ground.   
Now they were back to square one: No food, no weapons, and no sort of any other supply they needed to survive. It was human versus dead.   
He watched Phil as he bit his lower lip. Phil was still unconscious. Could he be…? No. Dan wasn’t going to think that way. If he was lucky enough to have survived, so should Phil. 

Dan anxiously pulled out grass from the dirt. “Come on Phil. Wake up” he whispered. Dan crawled over to Phil and knelt down next to him. Dan noticed Phil’s chest slowly move up and down. Contract and relax. Inhale and exhale.   
Dan suddenly had a wave of fear wash over him, he moved away from Phil. His breathing strained. He realized if Phil didn’t survive, he would be turning now. Dan’s heart dropped when he saw Phil’s fingers twitch. He clenched his sweaty palms. “...Phil?” Dan said, his voice breaking. 

Phil’s eyes slowly opened. He groaned as he turned his head towards Dan. Dan scrambled to find a big enough rock. Just in case.   
Phil held his arm out to Dan, waving it. He opened his mouth but then closed it. Dan leaned in closer for a better view of Phil’s eyes. However, it was too dark and he couldn’t see anything. 

Suddenly, Phil began violently coughing and gasping for air. He placed his hands around his neck as if he was choking. Dan rushed over to Phil, dropping the rock. “Phil!” Dan’s eyes were wide as Phil coughed, aggressively lunging forward every time he did. When he stopped, Phil was left heavily breathing.   
“Dan?” His voice was dry and rough. Dan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He pulled in Phil for a hug, wrapping his arms around him. He buried his head in Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil was very much confused. He only remembered the small fight they had, and other than that nothing. He had no idea why Dan was crying in his shoulder, why they weren’t in the car, or why they were 50 feet below the road they were on.   
Dan pulled away from Phil and wiped the tears from his eyes. He (unintentionally) strongly slammed his palm against Phil’s forehead to check for a fever. Thankfully, there wasn’t one.   
“What’s..What happened?” He scanned Dan noticing the cuts and bruises.   
Dan sighed and bit his lip “We got into a car crash. I don’t know how we’re both alive”   
“A car crash?!” Phil exclaimed then looked at the cliff “You mean we fell off there? And survived?” Dan nodded. 

Phil looked at the black clouds of smoke that still emerged from the car. He ran his hand through his hair and began to get up. “What are you doing?” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and frowned.   
“I’m getting up” Phil replied pulling his hand away from Dan’s grip.   
“Why? Doesn’t your body hurt?” Dan winced when he moved his legs. They weren’t broken. They just hurt a lot.   
“Of course it hurts,” Phil let his hand out for Dan to take “But that explosion could have attracted one of the things. There could be a swarm coming right now”   
Dan’s eyes widened with fear “We don’t have any weapons…” he grabbed Phil’s hand and got up.   
“No...We don’t” Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.   
“What do we do?” Dan asked as his eyes darted, searching for any danger.   
Phil thought for a moment. They were screwed. “For now, we start walking. Fast. Then when we both get slightly better. We run” Dan nodded agreeing with Phil’s words “We should be able to find a small town with a weaponry store..”   
They both knew that finding weapons in a store now would be impossible. Everyone living in the town would’ve got to them already. If they were lucky enough to survive a 50-feet fall and almost burn to death, maybe they’ll be lucky in finding weapons.


	2. Chapter Two

“Could we,” Dan stopped walking and placed his hands on his knees while panting heavily “Could we stop here?”   
Phil also stopped and let out a tired breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Yeah. Yeah we can” 

They’d been walking for what seemed to be hours, but there still was no sign of a town. The feeling of hunger grew inside them and they had nothing to eat. However, they still had hope. Maybe if they walked a couple more miles they’d find something. Some sort of small shop would be helpful as well. 

Dan leaned up on a tree as he caught his breath. “Shouldn’t we have passed a gas station or something?” he asked. His eyes were heavy and his face was the definition of tired. Dan slowly breathed after regulating his breath. He gritted his teeth to stay awake.   
Phil nodded kneeling on the floor and leaning his shoulder on a large rock. “We should’ve…” he sighed and closed his eyes “Do we go back?” he asked as he scratched his chin.   
“No, no. We keep on walking. There’s probably another one a bit further” Dan replied blowing out his cheeks. 

Suddenly, Dan felt two hands grab at him from behind and pin him to the tree. The hands clawed at his chest and face. Loud groans emerged from the creature behind him. “Phil!” Dan yelled as he struggled to get the hands off of him. The panic rose when he spotted another one coming towards him and was only a few steps away. Dan held it back using one foot as the other began to tear at his shirt. He grabbed a hand of those pinning him down and took it off aggressively, losing his balance causing the one in front of him to smash into him. It bit aimlessly at his face. Dan’s heart raced as he pushed its face away. In fact, from pushing his hand too hard, he managed to push it into its skull. Dan gagged as blood which was more black than red splattered all over his face and drenched his hand.

Phil shot up from the ground and ran over to Dan, throwing the creature in front of him to the ground. He grabbed Dan’s arms and yanked him free from the grip of death. Dan almost tripped onto Phil but was able to maintain his balance. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and began running in the first direction his brain took them. 

After a while of running, they were most likely sure that they lost them. Dan collapsed to the ground, falling into a pile of leaves which crunched to his impact. “Dan!” Phil yelled rushing over to him. He flipped Dan over only to find him staring back at him. “Are you okay?” He asked with wide eyes and a mouth slightly hung open.   
Dan covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow. He began to laugh. Phil’s eyes narrowed in confusion followed by a frown. He tilted his head as he watched Dan laugh. Tears rolled down his cheek from beneath his arm. His laughter turned into crying then to uncontrollable sobbing. His body shook with his bottom lip jutting out. 

Phil didn’t know what to do. His eyes followed the trail of tears mix with the patches of blood and continue to his chin in a reddish color. “I’m exhausted” Dan admitted after he finally stopped. He wiped his eyes with his palm and plastered a bittersweet smile onto his face. Phil nodded agreeing with Dan. He raised Dan off the leaves and pulled him into a tight hug. Small fragments of leaves stuck to Dan’s hair and back. Phil picked them off as Dan continued to rant. He felt horrible. They both did.   
“I know, Dan, I know,” Phil said in a calming voice as he brushed Dan’s hair with his fingers. Dan pulled away from Phil but didn’t look him in the eyes.   
“We should get going,” he said as he fiddled with his fingers.   
Phil nodded and sighed. He looked Dan over and noticed a small blood stain on his chest. He placed his finger on it causing Dan to flinch. Phil’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. He began lifting Dan’s shirt to check where the blood stain came from but was stopped when Dan pulled his shirt back down, quickly got up and began walking.   
“Wait, Dan!” Phil said his name firmly. Dan stopped his tracks. “Let me see it” he ordered then walked up to Dan and grabbed him by the wrist.   
“No. It’s nothing, okay? It’s a stain from when I got blood splattered all over me” Dan said pulling his hand away from Phil’s grip.   
Phil huffed in disbelief “Why did you flinch then?” he asked watching Dan continue his path.   
“It’s nothing!” Dan yelled stopping again and looked at Phil with narrowed eyes, a sidelong glance, and a raised eyebrow.  
Phil opened his mouth to say something but closed it. His jaw clenched as he walked past Dan.  
Dan looked at the ground and sighed. He followed Phil but didn’t walk next to him. 

The sun-scorched rays fell upon their heads, making them feel nauseous. You could crack an egg on their heads and get it cooked back in seconds. They’d occasionally stop under a tree for some shade. A conversation was absent between them. It was like they had to fight every time they spoke. Dan and Phil weren’t like this. Before the whole apocalypse thing, they were happy. They had everything they could wish for. Fights were based on who’d get the last gummy bear, or who ate the other’s cereal. Now, they were based on stress and the tiny spark of will left that ignited them.   
Again, survival was something they both wanted. 

Suddenly, Phil darted to the right, leaving Dan alone and confused. “Phil!” Dan called out as he ran after him. Once Dan stopped, he looked up and noticed they were standing in front of a gas station.   
“Finally!” Phil exclaimed placing his hand on the door handle. He was stopped by Dan who placed his hands on Phil’s.   
“You can’t go in there,” Dan said removing his hands off Phil’s.   
“Why not?” Phil asked placing his arms to his side.   
“Because there might be one of those things-” Dan stopped and shook his head rapidly “Actually, what are their official names?”   
“Zombies?” Phil suggested and shrugged.  
“No, no. Too common” Dan said and scratched his neck.   
“Bitters?” Phil said again. Dan nodded and smiled.  
“Yes, bitters. Anyways, there could be one of them inside and we don’t have anything to defend ourselves with” Dan explained peeking at the window, only realizing it’s too dusty to actually see anything.

They sat in silence for a moment before Phil raised his finger. “I know! We get a rock and throw it inside” he said with no further explanation.   
Dan tilted his head in confusion “What is that supposed to do?”   
Phil rolled his eyes and gestured towards the door “We can hear them! Estimate how many there are inside, you know?” Phil rendered.   
Dan threw his head back as he said “Ohhhhh” while nodding. Phil scoffed and picked up a small rock from the ground. He opened the door causing it to loudly creak. “Shouldn’t the creek itself create an attraction?” Dan whispered as he stared at Phil.   
“I don’t know” Phil replied and tossed the rock. It landed on a wooden table but created very little sound. Phil sighed as he closed the door. “Wow. That was a waste”  
Dan opened the door and banged on it then yelled: “COME AND GET YOUR FRESH MEAT!” Phil’s eyes widened with fear. He pushed Dan down, but not enough to make him fall, and slammed the door shut. 

They both jumped when they heard another banging on the door from the other side. Dan turned to Phil and smirked at him pleased that he had attracted the bitters. Phil lightly punched Dan’s shoulder and placed his ear to the door. There was perhaps…around four? Or five. Dan flinched every time the door shook.   
“Okay, Dan” Phil began while placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder “I’m going to open this door, and we’re going to run. Not away from the gas station, but behind it”   
Dan rubbed his eyes then pinched his nose “This is going to get us killed”   
“It might. How else are we supposed to get our stuff?” Phil asked and placed his hand on the door handle. He nodded at Dan and opened the door, quickly sprinting away from it to behind the gas station. Phil peeked from behind the wall at the bitters and saw that they were looking confused “It’s working” he whispered with half a smile. 

Once the bitters were far enough from the door, they snuck past them and went inside the shop.   
“Food!” They both exclaimed after they closed the door.   
“Come on Danny, get what you need,” Phil said as he began rummaging through the dropped items on the floor. 

For once, things had started to go their way.


	3. Chapter Three

After raiding the gas station, it was time for some planning. They had food and water, but what they didn’t have was a source of fast transportation. Running was, of course, an option but having some sort of vehicle would help them have a better chance of survival. 

Dan and Phil grabbed the last of needed supplies and left the gas station. They were hoping to find a town since there should be one near by, considering that they could actually see a bit of a roof in the distance. For once, things weren’t as bad. They weren’t fighting, or almost dying. 

As they walked down the road, Phil swung the bag in his hand while badly whistling. “How do you think this all started?” he asked.  
Dan scratched his chest as he thought “I don’t know. Maybe they were testing something on rats and then the rat bit the scientist, then the scientist went bat shit crazy, you know?”   
Phil’s head threw back as he laughed, lightly biting his tongue while doing so. He nodded. Dan’s eyes lit up when he heard Phil’s laughter. He hadn’t heard it in a while. Dan let out a chuckle as he watched Phil beam with happiness.   
“Yeah,” Phil said wiping a tear “That’s probably what happened” But his expression died down to a serious look. He nervously rubbed this back of his neck and sighed.   
Dan looked at Phil and frowned “What’s wrong?”   
“Did you get scratched?” he paused without stopping in his tracks “By the biters I mean”  
Dan rolled his eyes “No, Phil, I didn’t get scratched” However, to be honest, Dan didn’t know if he did. The bleeding did stop, but it could be infected now. Although, he didn’t have a fever which was a good sign.   
Phil nodded “Okay” He couldn’t help himself from worrying. It was Dan. If something happened to him, what would he do? Give up most likely. Unless he made a promise not to. 

There weren’t any biters as they walked, so that was a good sign. One day they’d be on the verge of having their skin being torn off, and other days would be just like how it used to be.   
Could things permanently go back like how they used to be?   
Probably not.   
But if it did, they both wish that they’re both alive to witness it. 

“Holy shit,” Dan breathed out as he looked in the distance while shielding his eyes from the sun.  
Phil looked around bewilderedly “What?”   
Dan grabbed Phil’s face and turned it so he could see what Dan was seeing. “Town” he said letting go of him.   
Phil’s jaw dropped open. He repeatedly tapped Dan’s shoulder in excitement, swaying the bag of supplies. He grabbed Dan’s hand and began running towards the town causing Dan to almost lose his balance. 

At the town, they were able to find a weapons store with thankfully two semi-automatic pistols and and boxes of ammunition. They didn’t really know how to use guns, but they’d figure it out eventually and hopefully before they get badly attacked.   
After they tiredly arrived to the front porch of one of the many houses, they placed the bags on the wooden floor. Phil pulled of the gun from his back pocket and stared at it.   
“Do you...Do you know how?” Dan asked as he also stared at the gun.  
Phil shrugged “It’s just like in the movies. How hard can it be?” Phil said pointing the gun at Dan as he looked through it.   
“Woah woah!” Dan exclaimed moving away from the aim. He placed his hand on his chest before lowering the gun.   
Phil snorted “Sorry”   
“Shouldn't there be a safety lock?” Dan asked pulling out his own gun.  
“Oh! Found it!” Phil said flipping the gun on its side. He flipped a switch that then showed red indicating that the gun couldn’t be fired. Dan did the same.   
“Now we check if there’s any ammo in it” Phil said pressing the magazine release. The magazine dropped out of the grip for Phil, but Dan had to pull it out himself for his gun. “Mine has. Does yours?” Phil said sliding the magazine back into the gun. Dan nodded. “Okay great”   
Dan admired Phil as he placed his left hand on the top of the slide and pulled it back sharply causing the slide to snap forward dropping a round from the loaded gun.   
“You know how to use a gun!” Dan proclaimed playfully pushing Phil.   
“I guess I do!” Phil said proudly as he flipped his imaginary long hair. He removed the safety lock and so did Dan. 

Phil slowly opened the door. He peeked his head through and looked left and right. He turned back to look at Dan who honestly looked adorable holding the gun close to his face trying to look as manly as he can. Dan tilted his head to the side, confused as to why Phil was staring at him. He frowned causing Phil to chuckle as he turned away.   
Dan impatiently rolled his eyes and pushed Phil to the side, barging through the door with no caution. “Dan!” Phil hissed as he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. Dan’s back crashed onto Phil’s chest in a sudden movement. “What are you doing?” Phil whispered fiercely in Dan’s ear.   
Dan felt a blush creep onto his face. It wasn’t because of what Phil was saying, just how he was saying it and how close he was to Phil.   
No, no. No time to think about that. Let’s carry on.  
“S-Sorry” Dan said stuttering. He moved away from Phil and cleared his throat. Phil walked past him while holding his gun out in front of him.   
“Clear out this floor. I’ll go check upstairs” Phil said then patted Dan’s shoulder before going up the stairs two steps at a time. 

Dan snuck around as if he were in some sort of spy movie. Rather from simple, but carefully, walking towards his destination, he would tip-toe past furniture and hide behind counters or bookshelves. However it seemed that someone was here before and cleared out the whole house since Dan couldn’t find anything on the first floor. After his ten minute James Bond roleplay, Dan decided to sort out the supplies they brought. He neatly divided them into liquids, foods, and other. Thankfully, they stalked up on enough food to last them for than a month if conserved properly. 

Phil crept through the hallway as he went from room to room. Again, they were empty. He placed his hand on the door handle of the final room and turned it, frowning when it didn’t open. He struggled again with it and let out a frustrated sigh when it didn’t budge. Phil began kicking at the door for a couple of seconds before flinging it open. Phil’s heart dropped when he saw the corpse of a little girl being eaten by one of the biters. It tore at her pale skin, ripping it from its place and dragging every piece of muscle with it. He pointed the gun at the biter’s head but couldn’t aim properly since his hands were uncontrollably shaking. The gun fell from his grip but he didn’t bother picking it back up. All he did was back away for a limited measure and hit the wall. 

Dan grinned proudly as he watched Phil take the door down thinking how strong he was, but his smile faded when he saw that Phil froze as the biter walked towards him. He scrambled for his gun and quickly ran up the stairs. Dan swung the handle of the gun at its head causing it to splatter blood on his face and clothes. He turned back to Phil with an arm extended out to his side. His eyes burned with anger.   
“What the hell was that Phil?!” Dan yelled. Phil could see how angry Dan was but he wasn’t focusing on Dan yelling at him. He was focused on the corpse of the child and the bitter. His hands still shook from the experience so he slid them into his warm pockets. Dan’s voice echoed in his mind but he could only hear the treacherous sound of body being torn.   
Dan’s jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth. His angry expression morphed into a neutral one as he realized that Phil wasn’t listening or looking at him but behind him. 

Dan turned his head back and looked at what disturbed Phil. He sighed just as his expression twisted into that of pity. Dan pointed the gun at the child to finish what Phil couldn’t. He placed his index finger on the trigger and aimed at the head. The sound of the gun going off ripped through his ears as if he were right next to a fireworks display. The echo of the ear-splitting “BANG” carried on for a good minute. The bullet punched its way through its head, creating a gaping hole in its wake that quickly filled with blood and gushed out.   
Dan huffed out a shaky breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and wiped his forehead with his hand. It was better to end it before it had a chance of turning. Dan turned around but didn’t find Phil. He probably left before Dan shot.   
“Phil?” Dan called out as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He chewed on his lip as he went down the stairs. 

Phil sat on the couch as he stared at the floor while fiddling with his fingers. He didn’t answer back to Dan. His face seemed drained from color. Phil was a sensitive person, but this really disturbed him. He got up from the couch and walked past Dan without saying a word. Dan watched Phil from the corner of his eye with his lips pressed together. 

Hopefully Phil would’ve calmed down until tomorrow. So, all they could do now was sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Phil woke up to a loud crash. He jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his gun. “Dan?” he whispered poking his head into the hallway. “Are you okay?” He turned his head to the staircase when he heard footsteps. He pointed his gun to the source of the sound. Dan popped out looking a bit worried. Phil let out a sigh of relief before lowering his gun. He raised an eyebrow at Dan with an awkward smile “What?” he asked walking over to him.

Dan backed away as Phil approached him. He clenched his hand and put on a fake smile. Phil frowned at Dan “What’s wrong?” he asked placing his hand on Dan’s. Dan cleared his throat and moved his hand away. He pulled out his gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Phil, but looked at the wall next to them. Phil’s heart dropped and was left speechless.   
“Dan, what-” Phil was interrupted by Dan shushing him while shaking his head.  
“Just, go downstairs,” He said gesturing with the gun in hand towards the stairs.

Phil gulped before doing as he was told. He was greeted by a group of men who seemed like the world’s top wrestlers. They all looked similar. Tall with broad shoulders and large muscular arms. Skin that was tanned but leaned more to orange. Hair either buzz cut or messy. Expressions filled with mischief. They stood scattered across the living room. Some had their arms to their side, others have them crossed, and the rest held shotguns across their chest. Their heads held high as they judged the two men who haven’t even dealt with a gun before earlier.

He turned around to Dan and narrowed his eyes as he pointed back to the men “The fuck?” he asked but it wasn’t really a question, it was more of a reaction. Phil was known to have a very clean language but sometimes he would just blurt it out. Either way, it doesn’t matter anymore. Everyone was a walking corpse who still happened to be breathing. 

Dan’s eyes filled with guilt when he saw the man behind Phil nod. He raised his gun and swung it at Phil’s head, knocking him unconscious. Dan sighed before dropping his gun and also being knocked out. 

__

Phil woke up tied to a chair. His vision blurry at first, but then everything was clear. He tugged at the handcuffs holding him down. “Dan?” Phil’s eyes darted across the room, seeing that Dan wasn’t there. “Dan! Dan, where are you?!” He fidgeted in his seat rocking it back and forth.  
“Hey hey hey! Stop yelling, jeez…” an unfamiliar voice said from the corner of the room.   
“What is this? Why am I here? Where’s Dan?” Phil squinted trying to see the figure but couldn’t because it was too dark.   
“Damn, you ask a lot of questions” the man snorted.  
“I do. Now answer them” Phil demanded, his voice coming out rough,   
The man stormed over to Phil and placed a grip on his neck. “Excuse me?” He tightened his hold on Phil’s neck. Phil didn’t react, even though breathing was becoming a difficulty. Oxygen was having a hard time reaching his brain. His vision blurred until the man removed his hand. “Are you ordering me around, boy?” The man frowned. He was clearly feeling threatened. Phil gasped for air for a couple seconds. This man was also clearly dangerous.   
“Where is Dan?” he asked again.   
The man rolled his eyes and sighed. “He’s in the room next to us,” He crouched down in Phil to meet his eye level. He was also uncomfortably close to his face to a point where Phil could hear him breathe. “Do you know why you’re here?” Phil shook his head, avoiding eye contact.   
“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking questions,” Phil said coldly. 

The man straightened his posture and clenched his fists. He took a pistol out and aimed it at Phil. He stared expressionlessly at the man even though deep down he was terrified. His jaw clenched from the tension. The man grinned at Phil. He retracted his gun and began walking to the door.   
“Wait! Where are you going?!” Phil yelled out tugging harder at the handcuffs. “Come back here!” He swung back and forth in the chair, tipping it forward as well as himself. He hit the floor face first.   
The man placed his hand on the door handle and turned to look at Phil. “Going to check on Danny” he said while he twirled the gun with his fingers.   
Fear masked Phil’s face. “NO! No! Don’t hurt him!” His voice cracked. He tried looking up at the man but he couldn’t really see him.   
The man raised an eyebrow. “You’re willing to sacrifice yourself for Dan?”   
Of course he was. Though, sacrifice did sound a bit shady. He was starting to think they had been dragged into some sort of cult. But Dan was Dan. If his life meant Dan kept his then he was willing to. However, that didn’t mean Phil wanted to die. He was just ready that if the cause was for Dan, he would.   
Phil nodded making him rub his cheek against the floor. “Perfect!” The man exclaimed as he walked up to Phil. He swung his gun at Phil’s head and made him unconscious. “Dan’s turn” he turned back towards the door and began walking with a wolfish grin spread across his face. 

 

Dan listened to Phil and the other man’s conversation through the wall. He began panicking once he heard the man’s footsteps approach. He had no idea what they’d been dragged into. They just wanted to find a house, weapons, and supplies. They just wanted to live. But no, they had to be ambushed by some group who looks like they’d kill a puppy with no hesitation. Dan mouthed his thoughts with a weird expression.   
“What the hell?” the man said startling Dan.   
Dan awkwardly laughed. Why was he laughing? He might die. Phil might die. He attempted facepalming but was stopped by the hand cuffs.   
“Is Phi-” Dan was cut off by the man who groaned loudly and was clearly annoyed.  
“Stop asking about each other. Don’t you have anything else to say?” the man complained then folded his arms across his chest.   
Dan thought for a second “How did you find us?” Dan asked as his eyes followed the man as he paced back and forth.  
“We saw you two run to the house. You had a lot of supplies, which thank you by the way” He smirked “I saw how you reacted to Phil pulling you to his chest”   
Dan’s face burned in embarrassment “I- No. That was nothing. We’re just friends. Why are you even asking? Can we just- stop” He rambled nonsense trying to defend himself.  
“I never said anything about you two being more than friends” He raised an eyebrow. He slowly traced Dan’s skin with the tip of a blade he pulled out. Dan turned his face slightly and gritted his teeth. “Do you...Do you like Phil?” He teased. Dan didn’t reply. The man shrugged and pressed his lips together “Oh? It’s good that you don’t”   
Dan frowned in confusion. The man sighed and pulled out his gun. “You really aren’t going to like what’s coming”  
Then out went Dan. 

When Phil became conscious, two men dragged him to what seemed to be a small arena. His head throbbed with pain. His ears rang with the beaming voices of a crowd. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” They all chanted in sync. He glared at the men before being shoved into the right side of the arena.   
“One of you will leave. The other will die! This is a game where loved ones will fight to the death just because there is nothing that entertains us anymore. Simple” The man from before announced in a microphone. He maniacally grinned at Dan and Phil. “Phil, show us how willing you are to sacrifice yourself to spare Daniel’s life” He looked at Dan, focusing on his reaction. “Just like you told me earlier” 

Dan’s eyes darted from the man to Phil. “What?” He breathed out, shaking his head with his eyebrows drawn together.   
Phil met Dan’s eyes and spread his arms wide open as a sign of surrender. “Come on, Dan” his voice trembling. He was terrified, not of Dan, but of the situation they were forced to be into. All they wanted was to survive. He was terrified of the fact he might die. That they might die. Either way, Phil had to protect Dan and if that meant his own life then he would.   
Dan took a step back with his hands waving apologetically “No no” he looked at the man “Look, we’re not the people you want! We’re scrawny,” He jiggled his forearm. The excess fat swayed for a second and stopped. “We have noodle arms. You want someone strong!” He said nodding to himself.   
The man scoffed “You two are fine”   
“No. We should just get going” He began walking over to Phil. Dan grabbed his hand and headed towards the exit. A group of men blocked the way out and aimed guns at them. Dan’s eyes widened. He turned around and went back to where he was standing. Phil did the same.   
“If none of you fight, I’ll add something interesting,” the man said as he motioned to a bunch of biters. Dan scanned the ground for weapons: none. 

Phil hadn’t realized how horrible he’d been shaking until he took a look at his hands. He made his way to Dan. The eyes of the crowd felt heavy on his shoulders. Dan and Phil stood in front of each other, face to face. Dan opened his mouth to argue but Phil beat him to it. Except, Phil wasn’t arguing. He said: “Fight me” Dan gulped and shook his head. His jaw clenched. “Punch me, kick me” Phil yelled for everyone to hear, flinching at every word. He already felt them without having to go through them. The crowd cheered. Such sadistic bastards…

Phil lowered his head so his mouth wasn’t visible “Help me find a way out of this. I don’t want to die now, but I’m not going to fight you” he whispered, biting his lip.   
“What? No! I’m not going to fight you either” Dan folded his arms. He was startled by Phil who grabbed him by his collar tightly, not because he wanted to. For show.   
“You will. Make me bleed. Just anything to make them believe I might die. We’ll find a way to leave”   
“Why can’t you fight me?” Dan looked at Phil’s eyes with his saddened ones. He was really close to Phil. If any of them leaned a bit more, then their noses would touch. Dan felt a blush creep onto his face. It wasn’t the proper time or situation to be feeling weird about his best friend. He brushed his thoughts away and focused back on what was happening.   
“Because you’re younger than me and you should respect your elders,” Phil said.   
Dan’s eyes narrowed “What? That doesn’t even make sen-” He was cut off by Phil who threw a punch at his jaw, knocking him back.   
“There. Happy?” Phil yelled. His voice cracked. That didn’t feel good at all. He rubbed his fist and watched as Dan wiped the drip of blood. Did he really punch him that hard?

Dan grabbed Phil by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach repeatedly. He hated this. He hated hurting Phil.   
Phil pushed Dan and collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his shoulders were hunched making him look like he shrunk. Every kick strained his breathing and made him groan with pain. He felt like he was going to throw up. Phil attempted to suck down air since it was thrown out of him from the hits. Dan pulled him up by his collar and locked eyes with him, face to face. He could hear Phil wheeze. This should be enough. This was more than enough. Phil was physically weak, and there was no way he could continue.   
But Dan continued.   
His fist made contact with the bridge of his nose, splattering blood all over the ground. Phil saw Dan’s other fist come at him from the corner of his eye and somehow managed to dodge it. He kept one arm wrapped around his stomach and placed his finger under his nose. The blood ran from his nose onto his finger and dripped off. Before he could even think, Dan rammed his shoulder into Phil’s chest causing him to wince when he hit the wall.   
“Stop..” Phil choked out but Dan couldn’t hear it over the crowd yelling excitedly.   
Which group of people would enjoy watching two people fight for no reason?  
He once again fell onto his knees. He coughed up blood. Dan kicked him and made him tip over onto his back. Phil covered his face with his hands to protect what was left. Dan knelt above Phil so that Phil was under him. Before he could do anything else, the man yelled: “Okay, as much as Dan beating you up is really entertaining because it’s clear he’s crushing on you big time,” he snapped “It’s better if we add a little more, don’t you think”   
And that’s when the bunch of bitters began were released into the arena and headed their way. 

Phil struggled to get Dan off of him “GET OFF!” He yelled as the bitters drew in closer. Phil’s expression became a mixture of confusion, anger, and fear. Why is he taking so long to get up? His arms felt numb so he wasn’t capable of throwing Dan off. “DAN! WE’RE GOING TO DIE! GET OFF OF ME SO WE CAN FIGHT” He shouted as he tapped Dan’s arm rapidly. He had a haunted look. Phil’s eyes jumped from one biter to the other, each one getting closer by the second. 

But Dan just sat there with a deadpan face.


	5. Chapter Five

Phil’s panicked words echoed in Dan’s head. He couldn’t focus. He felt Phil’s taps but his arms wouldn’t cooperate with the movement section of his brain. He noticed the cheers of the crowd fade into a distressed silence. Dan stared at Phil absent-mindedly. His body froze but was shaking from Phil’s tugging. 

Phil yelled at Dan for him to get off. He began violently coughing up blood. The stress and fear weren't helping at all with Phil’s condition. Dan realized that Phil began choking on his own blood and quickly snapped back into reality.   
Now, because of him, they might die.   
He squatted up off of Phil and pulled him to his feet. Dan turned around only to directly jump back from the biter which was too close. Dan bumped into Phil who was busy wiping the blood from his chin and the corner of his mouth. He grabbed Phil’s arm and dragged him to the other side of the arena as they dodged the biters. Dan let go of Phil and pushed him away causing him to slam against the wall, still coughing up blood but less than when he started. “Dan…!” he choked out then coughed into his hand. He groaned in pain and slid down the wall. 

Dan thought quickly. He was running out of time. Phil was on the verge of passing out. He had to act fast.   
Acting fast would also lead to acting stupidly.   
Dan began leading the group of biters towards the exit, and when he was close enough he pushed them one by own onto the men. Screams emerged from the crowd as everyone began to flee from their seats.   
This is a really bad idea.  
He grabbed one of the guns from the guards and began fighting to snatch it away. Thankfully, the guard got bit. Fortunate for Dan. Unfortunate for him. The guards shot fires everywhere but weren’t able to hit them. Dan let the biters deal with the guards and rushed over to Phil who was excessively sweating. “Come on, we have to go” Dan exclaimed as he lifted Phil up. He began running with Phil’s weight on his shoulder.

Should he go back for supplies?   
No.  
It was too risky.

“Wait here,” Dan said as he placed Phil behind a tree.   
“No,” Phil said placing his hand on his waist, flinching at the touch of his own “Dan, we need to go”.  
“But the supplies-”   
“We have to go” His voice was raspy. His teeth were covered in blood and so were his lips. He was a red mess. 

\--

Dan carried Phil for miles until they stopped. At least they had a weapon. With not much ammunition...but they still had one. Phil pushed away from Dan only to directly lunge over and vomit. Dan winced at the sight and looked away.   
“What the fuck just happened?” asked Phil as he held onto his knees, still bent over.   
“I don’t know. But we got out” replied Dan then sighed.   
“Yeah. Barely alive” Phil mumbled. His whole body ached him. It felt like he was repeatedly being run over.  
“It’s almost nightfall” Dan announced as he looked up at the sky.   
Phil nodded and began walking again. “We need to go find somewhere”   
“We can just camp here for now” Dan suggested. Phil walked back to Dan while nodding.   
“Okay. We’ll need tinder, wood, and we need to find a knife” Phil said as he began searching for the items through piles of leaves and behind bushes.  
“You know how to build a fire?” Dan asked with his eyes widened in astonishment.   
“Yeah. I was taught how to in school” he replied as he piled up branches in his hands.   
Dan watched as Phil gathered wood. He could see Phil was clearly in pain with every step he took. “What’s tinder?”   
“Anything like dried mosses, or cedar bark. It has to be dry though” Phil explained. Wood searching was easy considering they were in a forest, but it was finding dead branches that were hard. Those which easily snap off were dead but the ones that would bend but not snap were green which meant they were still alive. Though, he was able to find a good amount. He placed the wood onto a flat rock and began his search for a knife. There should be one lying around.   
Dan nodded and searched for cedar bark since it was less disgusting than dry moss. He also searched for leaves. Dan placed the tinder on the ground and made a nest out of it. He placed the leaves on top of the tinder nest.   
“Okay. Good. Now we need to use the wood and make some sort of teepee with tinder in the middle” 

It took a bit of time but they managed to do it. They started a fire that would hopefully last the entire night. Sleep wasn’t an option on the table at the moment, nor was food. They felt sick enough to eat anyway.   
“Dan?” The fire crackled. It was soothing.   
“Yes?” Dan replied turning his head from the sight of the fire to Phil. It was hurting to look at him. His face was bruised badly and his eye swollen. He still wheezed a bit as he breathed.   
“Can we talk about everything that happened?”   
Dan’s heart dropped. He hesitated before replying. “Um...Okay,” Was the fire really that hot because Dan burned up instantly. “Where do you want to start?”   
“The house” It was good to start from the beginning. They both needed explanations from one another.  
Dan thought for a moment. He sighed. “What happened to you at the house? When you saw the biter”   
“I froze. How does someone let a child be eaten alive? And lock the door so there isn’t a chance of escaping. I froze because I was scared. Scared because of what has come to be. Sacrifice for…” He paused and remembered that he was willing to sacrifice himself for Dan “Sacrifice for survival”   
“Sacrifice for survival…” Dan repeated. “Just like you did” his voice was small. Worried and tired emotions were what formed it. Phil looked at Dan and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. “After you went to bed, I sat downstairs and continued sorting out the food. Everything was going well until I heard a knock on the door,” Dan explained. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I looked outside and saw a man. One man. Not the whole group. I decided to open the door. He began to talk to me and I let him inside”   
“That was a bad idea,” Phil said.  
“Yeah. It was,” he replied and nervously chuckled. “Anyways, I wanted to give him food and water since we had a lot and it would’ve been fine if we gave four things away” He shrugged and looked back at the fire. Burned branches fell off onto the surrounding rocks that held up the wood. “He wanted all of our supplies and when I rejected, he pushed me against the wall and held me with his forearm against my neck and a gun to my head. Cue the group of men walking in and gathering our supplies,” he took a deep breath before continuing “They asked me if I had anyone with me. Clearly, they knew I did, but I said I didn’t. Then you woke up and called out my name so that was a big giveaway that I was lying. They handed me a gun and told me to go and get you” He waved his hand “Then you know what happened…”   
Phil nodded. “We were taken to that place…”   
“Yes,” he pursed his lips “Could you show me the bruises? On your chest and all that”   
Phil shook his head “You don’t need to see them” he pitifully smiled.   
“Yes, I do”   
Phil sighed and lifted his shirt exposing bruises that were multiple hues, colors that normally shouldn’t be on someone’s skin. There was garnish of purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish, but still looked as bad. They were all over his chest. It was horrible. Phil looked away from Dan who was terrified of himself and his strength.   
“I did that” Dan said under his breath. Phil didn’t reply. His expression was harried. Guilt washed over him. He began muttering to himself tearfully. 

Phil frowned “Dan?” He got up and went to sit next to him. “Dan, it’s over. It’s okay. I’m fine”   
Dan placed his face in his hands and shook his head “Do you want to ask something else?”   
Phil thought. He realized Dan wanted to focus on something other than him beating up Phil, but he couldn’t help himself to ask more. “Why didn’t you get off directly?”   
Dan tugged at his hair and began breathing shakily “I don’t know”   
“Did you want to hurt me?”   
Dan shot up and looked at Phil. “Of course not!”   
However, the thing is, it’s true Dan didn’t want to hurt Phil, but he wanted to hurt. Too much stress. Too much anger. And no way to vent.   
“Then why didn’t you get off?” He wishes he didn’t ask Dan but he had to. “Dan, I’m asking again. Did you want to fight me?” Dan hated this. He hated that he couldn’t say he didn’t. He hated it was Phil. He hated seeing Phil’s expression go to hurt. Why aren’t words coming out of Dan’s mouth? Phil nodded at the clear answer. He got up and walked to the other side of the fire. His back faced Dan and his arms folded across his chest. 

“Wait, Phil. I didn’t want to hurt you” Anxiety flooded Dan’s veins instead of blood. Phil was going to leave. Phil was going to hate him. He probably already did.   
“Then what?” His tone was harsh. In all the times they’d fought recently, the most hurt Phil sounded wasn’t those times. It wasn’t near those times. It was now.   
“I hated every second of giving you pain. I hated seeing you not being able to fight back because you wanted me to survive. So, no I didn’t want to hurt you. But,” Dan clenched his fist “I wanted to hurt. I’m so angry. I’m so stressed. I’m scared. I wanted to get rid of them. To vent” Phil looked at Dan from the corner of his eyes. He could hear the regret in every letter Dan pronounced. “Phil, I’m sorry” his voice cracked. “I’m sorry that I hurt you” He tried controlling his tears but they just poured out.   
“Dan-”   
“I’m really sorry. You don’t deserve to go through things like this. All this is my fault” He got up and began walking “Bye Phil”   
Phil’s heart dropped to his feet. He tackled Dan. Not a good idea considering having multiple bruises. Dan fell onto the ground with Phil on his back. Jeez, he was heavy. “Excuse you? You’re not going anywhere. I forgive you.”   
“You do?”   
“Yes”   
“Are you just saying this to make me feel better about myself?”   
“Do you prefer if I don’t forgive you?”  
“No!”  
“Exactly” Phil got off of Dan and helped him up. “I have one more question,” he said looking as if he was about to go into a fit of laughter. He sat down on a log and motioned for Dan to sit on the log opposite of him.  
Dan tilted his head and went to sit down. “Okay, um, go ahead?”   
“When you were kneeling on top of me,” Dan picked at the bark on the log. He didn’t look at Phil. “The man said you were crushing on me?”   
Dan broke off a huge piece of bark after hearing Phil’s words. He looked up at Phil who had a smirk plastered on his face. He began to sweat. From the fire, of course…  
Not anything else.   
“That’s not a question,” He said trying to remain stable.   
“Let me rephrase that then,” He cleared his throat “Are you crushing on me?”   
“I’m not crushing on you, Phil. Why would you even ask that? We’re- I-” He blurted out uncontrollably. His face burned and his stomach twisted into multiple knots. Was he going to throw up? Probably. No, no. Keep it together Dan. Phil laughed at Dan’s flustered-ness. “He probably meant that- that I was crushing you. You know? Not on you. Why would I have a crush on you?”   
Phil nodded “Yeah I know”   
Dan frowned “What do you know?”   
Oh god, did he really just ask that? Way to make it obvious, Dan.   
“You literally just said”   
Dan laughed nervously and finger gunned at Phil “Oh yeah. That I was crushing you. Because I was kneeling on top of you. Because I’m heavy! And we were fighting. Why would I be on top of you anyway?” Dan immediately stopped talking after saying that.   
“That’s correct” Phil adjusted himself “Why would you even be on top of me? You should definitely be bottom” he said casually, waiting for Dan’s reaction.   
“WHAT?!”  
“What’s wrong? I meant that if we would fight again, you’d have to be the one on the bottom. I need my revenge, you know?” He grinned at Dan before entering a fit of loud laughter. 

Dan turned his face away with wide eyes to avert his gaze, but the blood red of his cheeks gave him away. His blush burned through his face like a hot oven. He felt extremely awkward. Out of all of his 26 years of living, and all the situations he’s been in, this is by far the most embarrassing ever. 

After Phil finished laughing at Dan who was close to the death of over-heating, he regained his breath. He raised an eyebrow “What did you think I meant?”   
Dan rolled his eyes “Okay, you troll, you know what I thought!”   
Phil nodded as he let out a giggle “Yup. I did” 

The first mildly pleasant conversation (pleasant for Phil and extremely uncomfortable for Dan) ended and left them in silence. They decided to sleep in turns. 

Even without a home, they’re still able to get their stuff together.


	6. Chapter Six (You can skip this chapter if you'd like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey.   
> THIS CHAPTER WAS AWKWARD TO WRITE BECAUSE IM BAD AT WRITING THIS KIND OF STUFF SO LIKE SJKJHDKS YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR NOT IT WON'T MATTER.

The next morning, Dan and Phil set out for another expedition of finding shelter. The night went out smoothly with only having to take out around four biters.   
However, that didn’t mean the awkwardness vanished.   
Dan kept glancing at Phil as they walked, and Phil would notice and smile to himself causing Dan to directly put his attention on a rock.   
“Aw, Danny, don’t be like that!” Phil teased and placed his arm around him as they walked.   
Dan moved away and fanned his face “It’s a little hot don’t you think?” He tried changing the subject.   
Phil was obviously having a good time using Dan’s massive crush as entertainment. If only he’d confess, but that was clearly not going to happen.   
As the French would say, “Tant pis”   
“Yeah it is” He went up behind Dan and lifted his shirt a bit. Dan felt goosebumps pop up beneath his skin at Phil’s touch.   
“Phil!” Dan yelped and yanked his shirt back down as heat engulfed him. He sped up his walk so that he was a reasonable length away from Phil. He covered his face in embarrassment.  
Phil mischievously smiled. He caught up with Dan. 

Dan saw Phil approach from the corner of his eye and began walking faster. Phil chuckled and did the same. Soon, they were both running while uncontrollably giggling like children. They ran for what seemed to be around ten minutes, and somehow they weren’t tired.   
Except when they reached that eleven minute mark and began slowing down.   
“Dan..!” Phil called out as he stopped running. “Wait up!”   
Dan turned around and jogged back to Phil and circled around him “What’s wrong? Got tired?” He stuck out his tongue.   
Phil shook his head “No” He waited for Dan to come near him and jumped onto him, knocking them both onto the ground, and dropping the gun Dan was holding. Phil pinned Dan’s arms above his head with his hands. (If people saw them, they would think that something was about to happen). Dan had thousands of thoughts racing through his mind. Keep calm, keep calm. He tried moving himself out of Phil’s grip but surprisingly, he was strong, despite still having bruises that hurt like hell. Dan didn’t make eye contact with Phil. He could feel his eyes on him.   
“See? You’re bottom now” Phil grinned. He could feel warmth radiate off Dan.   
Dan bit his lip and accidentally glanced at Phil’s lips. He couldn’t help but stare at him. Stop it , Dan.   
“Kiss me already you dork” Dan muttered and felt a wave of panic overcome him when he realized he spoke his thoughts.   
Phil frowned and tilted his head “What?”   
Dan couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he realized that Phil didn’t hear him. “Nothing”   
Phil leaned in closer to Dan with his hands still pinning him down “I’ve got my revenge” he whispered in Dan’s ear making the hair on Dan’s neck stand up.   
Dan moved his toes anxiously. He turned his head to look away from Phil who was centimeters away from him “And what would that be?”   
“This”

Before Dan could ask again, they heard rustling in the bushes which caused Phil to jolt off of Dan in an instant. Dan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt and leaves from his clothes and hair. He tugged down at his shirt to adjust it when he realized that he’d gotten a very visible boner. He smacked down at his jeans while mumbling inaudible words in frustration. Dan heard Phil let out a disappointed but at the same time relieved sigh.   
“It was nothing-” Phil raised an eyebrow with a half a smile on his face “What are you doing?”   
Dan froze and stopped aggressively slapping his crotch. “I...got dirt on my pants”   
Phil scoffed “What? But your butt was the one on the ground” Dan pursed his lips as a reply. They stared at each other awkwardly. Phil’s mouth slightly hung open as he tried processing what was happening. After everything that happened, this is the thing that made Phil stop and think.   
“Oh” Phil blantly said before the moment of realization “OH” He placed his face in his hands to hide. Blushing would’ve been fine. It was the fact that Phil had turned as red as a beetroot and gave off heat like a hot pan.   
“What?! Why are you the one embarrassed? I’m so close to digging up a hole to bury myself in!” Dan exclaimed gesturing to the ground respectively. He tugged so hard at his shirt that now the ends of it were loose. “Plus, you were the one who started it!” He folded his arms.   
Phil didn’t know how to reply. Oh, the embarrassment was too much. He expected major fluster from Dan and other things but not this. He turned around and began walking to the main road. 

Dan picked up the gun and followed Phil “Are we not going to talk about this?” he yelled out to Phil who shook his head. Dan frowned and stormed up to Phil then grabbed his arm and spinned him around. “Why not?”  
“I don’t want to” Phil said looking at everything else but Dan.   
“You can’t just do that to me, Phil”   
“Do what”  
“EVERYTHING! The way you’ve been acting recently! You can’t just...do that” Dan let go of Phil’s arm and rubbed the back of his neck. Phil only stared at Dan. Maybe using him as entertainment wasn’t that good of an idea. “You get close to me. You pin me down. You do everything I wouldn’t expect you to do, and then when I give back a reaction you wanna get all blushy and innocent” Dan’s eyes were giving a glare that was freezing Phil’s bones, like being nude in the middle of a hailstorm, where every chunk of ice was a frosted dagger scraping at his skin. Phil picked at his fingernails as he listened to Dan. 

\---

Later on, they were able to find supplies and shelter. But they weren’t talking. They each knew what to do and didn’t need to communicate.  
Now they sat on the couch as they drank cold tomato soup. “Good soup. I’m going upstairs to bed” Dan said dryly after he placed the half empty bowl on the table in disgust. Phil tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Dan. He leaped up from the couch, spilling his soup on the floor and shattering the bowl. Dan jumped when he heard the glass break and turned to Phil with wide eyes. “What the hell?”   
Phil walked over to Dan and pushed him back on the wall placing his knee on Dan’s crotch and using a hand to hold Dan’s above his head. “W-What are you doing?” Dan asked. His heart sped up to an abnormal amount of beats per minute.   
“I’ll show you who’s blushy and innocent.” He growled in Dan’s ear. Phil planted soft kisses on Dan’s neck for a few seconds before making them a bit harder.   
Dan couldn’t even move a centimeter from Phil pinning him up against the wall. “It was hours-” Dan bit his tongue “Hours ago. Get over it-” Phil kissed more aggressively while using his tongue to lubricate the area where he was sucking “Mmm..MATE” Phil smirked against Dan’s skin every time he marked him. 

Phil surprised Dan by beginning to grind his knee in between his legs. “Is this too close to you Dan?” Phil teased. Dan felt his knees about to buckle to Phil’s touch. “Or is it me pinning you down?” He continued saying as Dan squirmed beneath him. Dan turned his head so his cheek would be pressed on the wall causing one of his eyes to close. Phil lightly bit at Dan’s skin causing him to voice out a little moan. The rosiness of his cheeks changed to a bright red and expanded to cover his whole face at the moan he didn’t mean to let out. 

Phil used his free hand to unbuckle Dan’s pants. Dan used the opportunity of Phil pinning him down with only one hand to pull his arms out of his grip. He grabbed Phil’s shirt and pressed his lips against Phil’s catching him off-guard. Dan and Phil moved around the living room while tugging at each other’s hair and attacking each other’s mouths. 

Phil tore Dan’s shirt off of him. Dan leaned on the kitchen counter and held onto the edge of it as Phil made a trail of kisses on his chest down to his lower area. Dan let out a groan of frustration “Why are you taking so long?” He could barely see Phil’s jeans from his angle but he managed to unzip them and pull them down.   
“Why are you so impatient?” Phil replied as he pulled Dan’s pants off and threw them across the room.   
“Good point.” 

They were both already hard so that wasn’t a problem. Phil took off his boxers and Dan did the same. They stood naked in front of each other and scanned their bodies for a brief second.   
Phil raised a hand to his mouth and giggled. Dan frowned and immediately felt all his insecurities flood in.   
“What?” Dan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Nothing. You’re just really cute.” Phil replied and shrugged with a small smile.   
Dan scoffed. He still couldn’t believe he and Phil were…  
You know…  
Doing the do.   
He’d usually just fantasize about this. However, it was usually just casual and vanilla sex. This was rough. Not that he was complaining. 

Phil bit his lip. Dan really did look cute. The way his hair parted in different directions, and how strands fell. His cheeks shone in a crimson hue. He breathed heavily and hungrily. The way his body moved showed he was impatient. 

Dan hesitantly looked up at Phil. The swirls of emotion he felt were too many to describe. However, before he could ponder about it further, Phil yanked him towards him and covered his mouth with Dan’s with a rough kiss. Their lips crushed together. It felt like walking on air. The way their lips connected was like magic. Phil’s mouth was so warm, softer than Dan could’ve imagined. Dan opened his mouth with a low moan.  
The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time since this all started, their minds were locked in the present. The worries of the day evaporated into thin air like a summer shower on a hot car. Their usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the other was suspended, and they had no wish for this to end.   
A kiss like this was a definite start to a new beginning. 

They clumsily walked as they fought for dominance, but it was clear who the spot was reserved for. Dan stumbled back and bumped into the back of the couch. Phil couldn’t help but chuckle at how Dan was. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil placed his member at Dan’s entrance.   
“You’re sure about this, Dan?” Phil asked placing his hands on the couch for support. Dan nodded. Phil thrusted slowly into Dan causing him to produce a small whimper. This hurt like hell considering the fact that they didn’t have any lube, but Dan was somehow able to focus more on the pleasurable side. Phil began pushing himself more into and out of Dan, changing up his pace every couple of thrusts.   
“Phil…” Dan moaned loudly as he dug his nails in Phil’s back, and his face in Phil’s shoulder. They both grunted with each movement as drops of sweat formed on their foreheads. Dan clawed at Phil, creating long red marks across his back. 

It wasn’t long before they came. Dan before Phil. He arched himself against Phil’s chest as he released his load. His knees buckled and the only thing keeping him up was that he had his arms wrapped around Phil.   
Phil pulled out of Dan while panting heavily. He tried catching his breath and Dan did as well. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and heat made it worse. Well not worse, because this was a pretty erotic event for the both of them, but they were now more sticky from it. 

“Holy shit,” Dan breathed out while resting his forehead on Phil’s shoulder. “That was amazing.” He sighed with satisfaction. 

“Yeah,” Phil replied grinning. “I guess you could call me Amazing Phil.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. Even if he couldn’t see Phil’s face, he could still hear his smirk. “You’re such a dildo, you know that?” Dan mocked, trying to insult him.

“Yeah I do know. That’s why I was up your a-” He was cut off by Dan who just waved his hands in front of his face to shut him up. 

“Shhh!!! Okay, I get it!” 

Phil beamed with laughter causing Dan to join in. They laughed for what seemed to be hours but was only minutes. They were happy. Pure happiness.

However, it was only a matter of time before they’d encounter a new problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any recommendations for the fanfiction, my Tumblr is @get-up-danny-boy and my twitter is @choplester


End file.
